Jafar's Agrabah
by michele magnolia
Summary: "Very well then," Jafar said. "You must learn and you must learn the hard way."
1. Chapter 1

**My first story ever. My first chapter ever. Please review, and I'll love you forever. I suppose I'm supposed to say that these characters do not belong to me. They don't.**

* * *

She sat on the chaise lounge, legs pressed together, trembling. Her hands had gathered fistfuls of gossamer fabric and she clung to it as if it was the only thing left in her world, which it very well probably where. She had lost everything: the palace, her father, Aladdin and her threatened to spill over and stream down her face.

Hands clamped down on her shoulders from behind, and she knew that he had come to strip her of the last vestiges of her self-respect. "Jasmine," he crooned. She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears spilled forth, tracking marks down her cheeks. "I have waited for far too long to have you."

"Jafar, please," she whispered. In response he bent over her shoulder and began to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. Unexpectedly he bit down on her soft skin, marking her with his teeth. She whimpered and began to struggle beneath his fingers.

"Be still!" He rasped. "You are mine now! Do NOT deny me."

"Please, no!" She cried.

She felt the fingers leave her body and couldn't help the sigh of relief that managed to escape. She whipped her head around to track his movements but he was no longer there. "I really like it when you beg, princess." Startled, Jasmine flew out of her seat. Her eyes flew to every corner in the room but she couldn't see him.

"But I really hate it when you tell me no."

Her heart was beating far too fast. She felt exposed and so very vulnerable. In a desperate attempt to escape she ran to the door. Her hands grasped the handles and as she began to pull, HIS fingers wrapped themselves around her bare waist. Jafar sandwiched her body between his and the door.

"Take your fingers off the handles, princess."

"I will not." Escape was so close that she couldn't bring herself to give up just yet.

"Very well then," Jafar said. "You must learn and you must learn the hard way."

A sense of foreboding filled her body at his words, but as he stepped back and away from her she began to tug on the door...only to discover that her body would not respond to her mind's demands. She couldn't move!

"Turn around."

Like a mechanical toy, Jasmine jerked around to face Jafar. He smirked, "Come to me." Woodenly, she began to walk towards him, not stopping until they were standing toe to toe. He peered down at her through hooded eyes filled with years' worth of longing and pent up frustration.

"Kiss me, Jasmine." He commanded.

She struggled with every fiber in her being to not obey him. With every cell in her body she resisted, but it made no difference. Hands grasped the front of his blouse for leverage and she raised herself up on her toes to reach his mouth. Trembling lips touched his as tears poured down her face.

Jafar closed his eyes and a look of such intense satisfaction came over his features that Jasmine found it hard to look upon him anymore. Her eyes, the only body part that she could still control, flew to look out at the window behind him. She tried her hardest to think of anything besides the fact that her mouth was now being violated by a man that she so desperately despised.

Thoughts of Aladdin flitted across her mind, and the type of life they would have had if Jafar would not have gotten his hands on the lamp. She imagined carpet rides and trips to town. Her days would have been filled with laughter and her nights with passion.

Cruel fingers fisted in her hair and sharply tugged her head back, bringing her eyes back to her nightmare. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain. "Do not think for one moment," Jafar spit out "that I do not know that you think of that street urchin." His long fingers twisted tighter. "I am the only one you will fantasize and dream about now!"

Teeth bit into her cheek as a reprimand. His arms began to tighten around her, and he let out a shuddering breath. "We will make this work," he promised into her hair. Stepping back, he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Jasmine found that she now had complete control over her limbs. She began to back away from him, only to falter when Jafar's eyes narrowed.

A smile flitted across his face. "You will learn."


	2. Chapter 2

He had found her. "You've been avoiding me, princess." She flinched as his breath warmed the side of her face. She had tried so hard to not be found, hiding in nooks of the palace and refusing to take meals with him, instead sneaking off to the kitchens to feast on fruit and whatever else she could find.

She knew that she was testing him, knew that he was quickly losing his patience. One day she had pushed him too far in her defiance and, as a result, had suffered the consequences.

"_Sultan and Grand Vizier Jafar has requested that you dine with him," the servant informed her._

"_I refuse." Jasmine said. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with that man. She turned her back on the crippled servant as he hobbled out, missing the look of pity on his face and the predatory look on Jafar's as he silently stepped into her room. Completely consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was no longer alone. _

_ "Have you learned nothing?" Jafar asked. Jasmine whipped around at the sound of his voice only to stumble back at the expression on his face; he looked ready to kill her. His hands were clenched into fists and his nostrils flared wide with each forced breath. "Come. Here." _

_ Jasmine felt as if her legs were suddenly glued to the floor. His eyes were narrowed into slits and he looked capable of murder. She took a small step forward. "I am going to count to three, and if you are not standing in front of me before then then I assure you that whatever I have planned for you will be ten times worse…One…Two…"_

_ She nearly tripped over her feet in her haste to get close to him. Jafar circled around her until his front pressed against her back and brought his hands up to her bare shoulders, lightly caressing up and down, going up from her shoulders to the sides of her neck. Jasmine stiffened as she felt him bury his face in her hair. "You smell so good."_

_ Suddenly his fingers wrapped around her neck. "You smell so good and you are so beautiful," his hands tightened, "but I am sick of your defiance." They tightened even more, choking the breath from her body. Jasmine began to pull at his fingers, hoping to break his hold. _

_ "If I could choke the will from your body, I would," he whispered. His face was still in her hair, his hands were still on her neck and his desire was growing against her back. Just as black spots began to swim in her vision, Jafar let go. Jasmine fell on her hands and knees coughing and dry heaving. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't have the strength to blink them back._

A shiver coursed through her body as she remembered the events from that day but she didn't dare move away from his touch. The hate that she felt for Jafar began to grow inside her. She resented having her independence taken away, hated how he was always there. For once! Just once she wanted to be alone. She raised her face to him and wished with all her might that he drop dead before her.

Jafar let out a deep chuckle at her fierce glare. "That face only makes me want to fuck you within an inch of your life."


End file.
